D-pantothenyl alcohol is an alcohol type derivative of a pantothenic acid and is a substance that is converted into vitamin B5 (pantothenic acid) in the body. It has also been used as a material for skin external preparations since long ago, and many skin external preparations containing D-pantothenyl alcohol have been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 mentions that a skin cosmetic containing D-pantothenyl alcohol improves rough skin, particularly dry skin, and conditions skin quality.
Patent Literature 2 also mentions that a hair cosmetic containing D-pantothenyl alcohol makes the firmness, body, and smoothness of hair better.